


Gilding the Lily

by jeejaschocolate



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Age Difference, Akechi has lots of issues, Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Long porn is long, M/M, Mid-Canon, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Negotiations, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, conflicted feelings, problematic af, which is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeejaschocolate/pseuds/jeejaschocolate
Summary: Akechi lays a trap for Sojiro.It doesn’t go the way he planned.(Or, Sojiro figures out what Akechi really needs, and he’s more right than he knows.)





	Gilding the Lily

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I wrote this. Don't know if anyone needs it or even wants it, but hell, I did. I fucking love Sojiro dude (this man, god help me) and I really can't help thinking that he'd show up for Akechi. I mean, he shows up for everyone else <3 <3 
> 
> Lots of porn here. Check the tags on this one. I fully admit to my sins.

The first time it happened, Sojiro was not prepared. It completely blindsided him. Nearly knocked him flat on his ass, as a matter of fact. 

“Excuse me, Sakura-san? Can I ask you something?” 

Sojiro finished wiping down the counter. He regarded the kid with a tired look. This guy—Akechi Goro was his name, the guy on TV, the _detective prince_ (some title)—was more trouble than he was worth. For some reason, he’d taken to hanging out in Sojiro’s cafe at night. Out of all the cafes in Tokyo, Akechi picked this one. That was no accident, Sojiro knew. He’d seen him with that female prosecutor before, he knew Akechi was police. He’d also seen Akechi talking to that kid in Sojiro’s attic. On many occasions, actually. Eating in the cafe was probably work for Akechi. Maybe his real goal was to get intel on Wakaba’s research or Futaba or that kid in his attic. Or all three.

Sojiro didn’t like it. He grumbled irritably whenever Akechi came in. Not that the kid seemed to mind; he would just sit at the counter reading some book and sipping coffee throughout the night. Pretending to be an adult. Reminding Sojiro about his free refill policy by politely holding out his coffee mug. Thanking him with eyes that were too big and a smile that was too perfect. 

Sojiro didn’t like it one bit. 

Still, he couldn’t afford to turn away customers, especially someone as famous as Akechi. The kid was unfortunately good for business. People (mostly young girls, but some older folks too) would come in just to stare at him, giggling vapidly behind their hands, or approaching him with questions about some case he’d worked. Akechi acted like it was natural. He was always saccharinely courteous with his fans. He signed autographs and conversed easily. Thanked them for their interest.

But…there was a distance to him. It hadn’t taken Sojiro long to figure out that Akechi wasn’t really there in that smile. Not all of him, anyway. Not by a long shot. That face was a carefully polished doll for the world to admire, it wasn’t necessarily a _person_. People weren’t like what you saw on TV. But Akechi seemed to be playing a role no matter where he was. Sojiro had chalked that up to being a celebrity at first. And now…well…?

The truth was people ordered coffee and curry just for a chance to be near Akechi. Sojiro couldn’t rightly complain about that. He figured he had a good racket going with this kid, so he kept his mouth shut and refilled Akechi’s cup as many times as he wanted. It was fine, as long as he didn’t think too hard about it. Besides, Akechi never asked Sojiro any questions about his family or his past. The whole thing seemed…innocuous on the surface. But suspicious. 

So when Akechi called him over, Sojiro sighed and approached him. It was already way past closing time. Wouldn’t be the first time Sojiro had needed to kick Akechi out so he could go home. The kid always lingered way too late, not concerned with making a nuisance of himself. He would just laugh if off with an apology and some comment about how the atmosphere in the cafe helped him think. About how he hoped Sojiro didn’t mind but it helped him solve cases, etc, etc. 

Like hell he didn’t mind. But Sojiro let it happen. 

He was a pushover at heart. That was always his biggest downfall. 

“Yeah?” Sojiro asked. “What else do you want?” 

He assumed Akechi was going to ask for more coffee. Or maybe he was finally going to ask some police questions. They’d held out long enough.

But it wasn’t either of those things.

“Would you be interested in having sex with me?” 

Sojiro’s legs nearly gave out underneath him. He gaped like a fish and gripped the counter to keep his balance.

He was sure he must have heard wrong.

“Wh-what?” Sojiro’s mouth felt dry and cottony. Sweat pooled in his armpits and around his temples. It wasn’t a great look. “What did you just say?” 

Akechi hadn’t so much as flinched. He was staring at Sojiro with that same implacable expression. Well-mannered, with a faint, warm smile on his lips. Approachable and confident. The kind of guy girls went crazy over.

Crazile, his smile brightened. He brushed some hair behind his ear like a cute girl. “I asked if you wanted to have sex with me.” He paused thoughtfully then added, “That is to say, do you want to fuck me? If I may be indelicate.” 

He calmly laced his gloved hands together and waited for a response.

As if there could be any kind of response to that. As if he hadn’t just shocked Sojiro from his heart to the soles of feet to the air in his lungs and everywhere else. 

The first thing Sojiro did was glance worriedly around the cafe. All the other customers already left, thank goodness. The kid who lived in Sojiro’s attic had gone out for the night. Some night job in Shinjuku or Shibuya or wherever. So they were alone. At least no one was around to hear that ridiculous question or the rest of this preposterous, mortifying conversation. 

Akechi chuckled as he watched him. It seemed he’d already accounted for all of that. Made sure they’d be alone. Of course.

Sojiro wiped some of the sweat off his brow. He frowned. Okay, so this kid was messing with him. Naturally. Just some high school prank (Akechi was in high school, right? Or college? Or…wait, was he still in school?). 

Wagging his head side to side, Sojiro took Akechi’s empty coffee mug. “Uh-huh. Right. Real funny, kid. No more refills for you tonight.” He ambled over to the sink in the back room. “Did he put you up to this?” (They both knew who he meant. Kurusu.)

“No, not at all.” Akechi’s hands stayed impossibly still on the counter. His blazer was buttoned all the way up, not a hair out of place. “I’m asking because I’m interested. That’s the whole truth.” 

Sojiro turned off the faucet, leaving Akechi’s cup untouched. (He was suddenly very aware of the fact that it had touched that kid’s lips. Been in his hand the whole night. If Sojiro touched it, then it’d be like…) “Yeah, right,” he said. “Stop talking nonsense.” 

“I’m not.” Akechi was speaking loud enough for Sojiro to hear in the kitchen. “If you’d come back over here, we can discuss the parameters of my offer.” 

Eyes closed, Sojiro’s mind began to race. 

_Don’t entertain this. Don’t give this another second of attention. He’s got some kind of plan, this is a trick, and you’re playing right into his hand._

_Don’t think about what he’s offering. Don’t even go there._

_Don’t imagine…_

_Don’t…_

Sojiro walked slowly back to Akechi. He put both hands on the counter and fixed Akechi with a serious, almost brutal expression. 

He couldn’t bring himself to say anything.

Akechi’s eyes crinkled around the edges with his smile. So pleasant it was insulting. “My parameters are very simple: Everything we do stays entirely between us. I promise I won’t tell a soul. And you have to give me your word that you’ll do the same in return…” Akechi sighed forlornly. As if he couldn’t bring himself to think of this alternative. “Because if you tell anyone, I’ll be forced to lie. I’ll deny any personal inclination on my part and say that you violated me against my will. They’ll denounce you in the media and I’m sure there will be criminal charges…” 

Outrage simmered in Sojiro’s gut. “So you’re already threatening me.” 

Akechi shook his head. “No, of course not. We haven’t done anything yet. I’m just giving you my parameters, like I said.” 

Sojiro could hardly believe his ears! 

…What the hell _was_ this kid? 

“You can’t seriously think I’ll agree to something like this.” Sojiro said that, but in reality, he could feel the moral high ground swaying beneath his feet. Ready to crumble. 

Akechi was pretty and smart. Lithe like a young man ought to be. He was unfairly attractive, even from an objective perspective. And personally, well…if Sojiro were being honest, Akechi was _exactly_ his type. Precisely the kind of person he liked. An arrow straight to his libido that pierced him in all the right (wrong) ways. 

…What could he say? Sojiro had a thing for smartasses. Wakaba, in addition to being the love of Sojiro’s life, was the most intelligent person he ever knew. A genius. And a wise-ass if there ever was one! Always cracking jokes at his expense, flaunting her intelligence. Not ashamed to show it. Akechi was the same way. Quick-witted and precocious, not afraid to leave you in the dust of his mental gymnastics (Sojiro had seen him on TV, the way he talked. He’d seen the books Akechi read). 

Plus, Akechi had a face that you just couldn’t get out of your head. He was, in a word, gorgeous. Sojiro had always known this, but he’d never really considered it before…not like _that_ …

But in this light, when he really _looked_ …yeah, Akechi was…well it was hard not to think about— 

“Actually, I think you will agree!” Akechi smiled so big his eyes scrunched closed. His lips pulled around his teeth.

Those lips were red and plump…smooth. Plush, like a woman’s. 

_Fuck_. 

“And why is that?” Sojiro retorted. His eyes were glued to Akechi’s lips. 

“Because this puts you in a great position. You’re getting a good deal. Think about it for a second.” His hand crept towards Sojiro’s. “Here, I’ll help you.”

Before Sojiro could move, Akechi grabbed his hand. The feel of the black leather made Sojiro flinch. (Why was this kid always wearing gloves anyway?) Akechi ran his thumb across Sojiro’s knuckles. His eyes never looked away from Sojiro’s face, not even for a second. Not even to blink. Gently, letting the air around them crackle with potential, Akechi caressed Sojiro’s palm. The smell of curry still lingered heavily. It was going to Sojiro’s head, confusing him.

Akechi’s fingers were long and dainty. They wandered over Sojiro’s hand as if they’d been invited. Slowly, carefully. They were mindful of how sensitive Sojiro’s skin was—for god’s sake, he hadn’t been touched by anyone in years (though he’d never admit it)—and they seemed to use that to their advantage. Seeking out the fleshy part on his wrist, making him twitch.

This kid’s fingers were as smart as the rest of him. Of course they were. 

The small hairs on Sojiro’s old body stood up. He sighed. “How old are you, anyway?” 

“Eighteen,” Akechi answered without hesitation.

Was that true? For all Sojiro knew, it was a baldfaced lie. But that number seemed like it could be true. And eighteen was…well, legal, at least, even if it left a gap of about thirty years between them—

Keeping their eyes locked, Akechi brought Sojiro’s fingers to his lips. Leisurely, taking all the time in the world. Letting Sojiro absorb every second. At first he just breathed, his warm breath ghosting across Sojiro’s knuckles. Then he sort of smirked—with a twinkle in his eye that was anything but polite—and stuck out his tongue. A little flash of pink that looked positively churlish on Akechi…there was something of the devil in this kid, no doubt about that now…

When he stuck Sojiro’s finger in his mouth he sighed. Eyes closing in pleasure. Sojiro clenched the fingers of his free hand and tried to keep his grip on reality. Akechi lapped at his middle finger and moaned. His moans were a delicate thing, barely audible, but Sojiro knew that was a calculated move too. 

_This is all calculated. The whole thing._

_It’s all for show…just a show…_

Sojiro knew that. But...

_But…_

But what could he do? He was only a man, after all. Back in the day, he’d been something of a ladies’ man. Different girl every week. Of course there was more to that story. There were also a handful of guys thrown into the mix. Variety was important. Sojiro hadn’t been one to discriminate against a good time.

And here was Akechi laying out some bait. By now Sojiro was just an old, stupid, withered fish that couldn’t turn it down. He hadn’t enjoyed a nice meal in ages. His ribs were sticking out of his sides. Sure, the food on his plate might be poisoned, but he’d only suffer the consequences once he took the first glorious, mouth-watering bite…

“This is a trap, isn’t it?” Sojiro muttered. He unconsciously lowered his shoulders, releasing some of the tension he carried with him in everyday life.

Akechi laughed around his finger. “Of course it is,” he replied. “Isn’t everything?"

…Right. Sojiro sighed. Yeah this was a trap. To what end, he had no idea. 

The saddest thing about all of it was that he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Akechi doubled down. He sucked two of Sojiro’s fingers into his mouth. Sloppily. Showing how hungry he was. Or could be. He took them in deep, all the way to the back of his throat, and moaned out loud. His eyelids fluttered in pleasure. In full view of Sojiro, he trailed his other hand down his own chest. Stomach, abdomen. When he reached his groin, he moaned again and palmed himself roughly. Letting Sojiro see how hard he was—

_Shit_ , that kid really got hard, didn’t he? There could be no mistaking the tent in his beige slacks. His gloved hand fondled himself. So fucking lewd, right there in the middle of Sojiro’s cafe.

Ethics and reason were one thing. This…Akechi touching himself at the counter…this was a force of nature Sojiro could not stare down. 

Like clockwork, he got it up. _Strong_. And fast, in seconds. Akechi had his number, that’s for sure. It looked like the kid was loving every second. 

Sojiro swallowed around a dry mouth. “Why do you even want to do this…?”

He had to ask. It wasn’t like very many eighteen year olds were beating down Sojiro’s door for a good finger suck in the middle of the night. In fact, that sentence alone would have been laughable a few hours ago. Not to mention all the many fans Akechi had. Couldn’t he easily just go screw one of them? Why did he have to come here? Sojiro was a stubborn old goat of a man. Everyone knew that. He couldn’t imagine Akechi would want to gild that lily. 

And yet.

Akechi popped off his finger. He shrugged, hands at odd angles with his shoulders. The picture of whimsy. “Who knows…” he answered. “Can’t say I understand it myself. But,” his smile fell away, “what do you care, right?” 

Facetious, wasn’t he. Cold, too. That last comment implied a world view far more cynical than that of the lovable detective prince. 

What a surprise. TV was bullshit. 

Sojiro scratched his eyebrow and pressed himself into the counter. Damn, he was way too riled up. This thing in his drawers would take hours to go down by itself…

What he really wanted, more than sanity in that moment, was for Akechi to wrap those clever lips around his cock. He had a feeling that’s what Akechi wanted too. And even though that should have raised all kinds of alarms in his head, Sojiro shoved that aside in favor of the nice image it made. Akechi might finally be quiet for a second or two with Sojiro’s cock down his throat. Working that tongue like the expert he was—

Akechi abruptly stood. “So what do you think of my offer, Sakura-san?” He laid both hands flat on the counter. Ready to deal. “Have I missed the mark? Should I take my leave or…” His owlish, cherry oak eyes flashed. Deviant. “…should I come around the counter so we can have a little more privacy?” 

Sojiro bit his lip. 

_Send him home. There’s something wrong about this. It’s a terrible idea and he even admitted it was a trap…_

_This isn’t right. Don’t get involved with this crazy kid._

_Say good night._

…But instead, Sojiro said, “Get over here.” 

All smiles again, Akechi sauntered around the bar. Sojiro wanted to tell him to get the lights, but it seemed Akechi had planned for that as well. He got down on his knees in front of the older man and positioned him in just such a way. Guiding him by the hips. Explaining that they couldn’t be seen from the window like this.

Just as well. Sojiro didn’t want darkness. He really wanted to see this. 

Akechi went straight for his dick. He undid Sojiro’s belt with a hand that was far too practiced for someone his age. When he felt Sojiro’s hardness poking against the fabric, grazing him, Akechi grinned wildly. He sighed and licked his lips. He looked hungry. 

They were both aching for it. On Sojiro, that ache made sense. On Akechi it looked like desperation. A kind of yearning maw, a hole needing to be filled. Shaky hands fishing Sojiro’s cock out of his pants. Stuffing it in his mouth with relish. 

Without thinking, Sojiro ran his hand through Akechi’s hair. Whatever this was, it was obvious Akechi needed it. Badly. Sojiro couldn’t help wanting to comfort him, even in a small way…

That might have all been a fantasy, though. It quickly became clear Akechi was not a boy fumbling with his first time. He knew quite well how to do this. In fact, he was too skilled for his own good.

Pleasure exploded behind Sojiro’s eyes, nearly fogged up his glasses. Akechi’s lips stretched around his length. Tight. Fitting Sojiro’s contours like hand in glove. He didn’t pull any punches. His tongue worked tirelessly while he sucked. Goal-oriented. Nose buried in Sojiro’s wiry pubic hair. Moving his head up and down. 

_Perfect_. This kid was fucking perfect! Sojiro’s knees wobbled. He hadn’t gotten treatment like this since…dear god, when? Had it ever been this good?

His chest heaved as he tried not to come too fast. He was on the wrong side of 45. This shouldn’t be doing this to him! Honestly, how could any man hold onto his dignity against the willpower of Akechi’s tongue? This wasn’t a blowjob. It was an exercise in single-minded determination. Sojiro felt more like a dildo than anything. A means to an end. 

But he didn’t mind. He really, really fucking didn’t.

“God, kid, you’re going to make me come…just like that…” Sojiro warned. He gathered Akechi’s soft brown hair in his hand and _squeezed_. 

“Mm!” Mumbling around the cock in his mouth, Akechi sucked harder. His own hand was at work between his legs. Fondling himself over his slacks. It wasn’t practiced masturbation, it just looked like grabbing. A place-holder. Keeping Akechi high but not really taking him anywhere. Perfunctory, you could say. 

Throughout the whole damn thing, Akechi never took off his gloves. 

It was too much. Sojiro couldn’t look at him anymore. This beautiful boy on the dirty floor of his cafe, latched onto his dick like he needed it to breathe—

“Shit, don’t—” Too late to stop. Sojiro came with a hoarse yell, hunching over in the process. He hadn’t meant to come like that, in his mouth like that…

…Oh, fuck, who was Sojiro kidding. That’s _exactly_ how he wanted to come. Spilling himself in that smart mouth. 

Besides, Akechi seemed to be into it just as much. He gulped Sojiro down. If anything, that cumshot renewed his enthusiasm. He sucked like his life depended on it, making sure not to waste a single drop. When he was done, he lifted his head with satisfied, stupefied expression. He wiped a line of cum from his lips and stared at it in wonder as it cooled on his glove. 

Sojiro worked on catching his breath. He couldn’t believe how quickly Akechi had taken him there. It was kind of disturbing, actually. What fantasies had been brewing in his head long before now to make it that good…? 

He stared at Akechi and tried to get a read on what the kid wanted next. Strangely, it was not quite so obvious. Akechi seemed to be in a daze. His eyes closed and he sort of wobbled on his knees. Sojiro stuck out his arms, thinking he might catch the kid if he passed out…

“You okay…?” he grunted. Legitimately worried.

Akechi took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, he was smiling. Composed. He brushed his bangs to one side, the picture of grace when he stood up. 

Curious (and slightly befuddled), Sojiro peered at the bulge in Akechi’s pants. He clearly had not gotten off. Even though he looked very pleased with himself, he hadn’t actually come. 

“Um, I can…if you want…” Sojiro ran a hand through his slicked back hair. He hated how awkward he sounded. It wasn’t like him. 

Suddenly very uninterested, Akechi checked his phone. “No, that won’t be necessary.” His tone was matter of fact. Curt, almost professional. 

Had Sojiro done something wrong? Turned him off? “Sorry, it’s…not usually that fast…” 

The hell was he apologizing for? Sojiro hadn’t asked for any of this! Akechi was the one who came onto him—the fuck did that kid expect, sucking on an old man like that—

“That’s quite alright.” Akechi tilted his head to one side, beaming at him. The courteous doll mask firmly reaffixed. “That’s how I like it.” 

…Really? Sojiro’s face screwed up in confusion. How could that be true?

But before any more words could pass between them, or any sign of affection, Akechi was on the other side of the counter. Ready to leave. Dusting off his knees and straightening his already perfectly straight blazer. 

“Thank you for that, Sakura-san,” he said warmly. Sojiro was too baffled to figure out if it was genuine or not. “That was rather enjoyable. I hope we can do it again sometime.” 

Again? Sojiro was literally just putting himself back in his pants and Akechi was already thinking about next time—

But he’d be lying if he said the thought didn’t stir a little interest in his poor, sucked-dry cock. 

“I don’t know about that…” Sojiro mumbled in spite of that little twitch. He dragged a hand across his beard, trying to gather himself.

Akechi was at the door. He acted as if he hadn’t heard. “Well, I’ll be back tomorrow. Good night.” 

Just like that, he was gone. 

Of course, that wasn’t the last time they would do this. Oh no. It was the _first_. The first of many. It became an actual habit. Secret and strange, but so, so very good. 

Akechi would come into the cafe. Wait until all the other customers (and Sojiro’s delinquent house guest) had left, then he would fix Sojiro with a stare that could only mean one thing.

“Interested in another round?” That’s all he would say. 

Sometimes Sojiro would try to fight it. He’d say he wasn’t sure or that they really shouldn’t. Or he’d deflect with pointless questions. 

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Sojiro would ask. “Homework or police work or something?” 

Sometimes Sojiro would try to psychoanalyze Akechi. As if that would prove anything. 

“What about your parents? Do they know where you are right now?” 

At that, Akechi narrowed his eyes. Smile gone. Almost legitimately angry for one second. But then the moment passed. He just sighed and waved his hand dismissively. “You don’t have to concern yourself with that,” he said. 

“I think I might,” Sojiro pushed. “I’d have a problem if they were worried about you.”

Akechi leaned back in his seat. He deflected by turning bratty, his go-to move. “A _problem_? Hmm, how big of a problem? Is it something I can fix?” He licked his lips. “Because I’d really like to try…” 

At the end of the day, Sojiro could say he tried to fight. Half-heartedly, alright, true. But he tried. Sometimes he just flat-out said no. 

“No. We can’t do that stuff anymore. It isn’t right.”

Akechi would stare at him in silence for a long heartbeat. Then he would shrug his shoulders. “Okay. I’ll come back tomorrow.” Acting indifferent, he would leave. True to his word, he’d return the following evening. 

A slave to his faults, Sojiro would always cave. When Akechi came back, he’d say yes. Even after all the weird evasiveness, he’d agree. 

Sometimes he agreed outright. Cut the bullshit. He’d just say, “Yeah. Come here.” And Akechi hopped to meet him, scrambling to his knees in a flash.

There were a few things Sojiro learned to be honest about as this pattern went on. First of all, he might be addicted to Akechi’s mouth. Nothing ever escalated or changed. Akechi always wanted oral sex, and so they always did the same thing. Behind the counter, Akechi kneeling in front of him. Getting him off with his unique set of skills. If a few days went by when they didn’t do it, Sojiro’s dick would start to hurt. He _missed_ it. Sort of like Akechi had trained him to want it and he’d gotten used to having it. More like, Sojiro didn’t _want_ to not have it. 

He loved it. Yes it was wrong, but he did. Akechi made him feel good. In…all types of ways. Physically. And…well, these days Sojiro sometimes caught himself flexing and eyeing himself from all angles in the mirror. He wasn’t in the best shape of his life—not by a long shot—but he must be doing _something_ right if a cute guy like Akechi was interested. That didn’t feel bad at all. Sometimes Sojiro even hummed when he wasn’t paying attention. Some tune he’d long forgotten. Futaba pointed it out one night, thoroughly disturbed by it. But Sojiro just told her she was being dramatic. 

She wasn’t though. It was true, something had changed inside him. Weeks ago he was a man comfortable passing time with a newspaper and a nice brew of coffee. Now he found his mind wandering…imagining pale skin and brown hair…an impenetrable smile…

The second thing Sojiro had to make peace with was the fact that Akechi had a lot of issues. Yes, that was actually painfully obvious, but it was a whole different matter once they started screwing around. Akechi didn’t like to talk about himself. Not at all once he was down there. He would talk up a storm about how he was ‘interested’ and ‘willing,’ but once they started, he acted like his own pleasure didn’t even enter into the equation. 

He never came. Not once. It was…unnerving. On more than once occasion, Sojiro offered to ‘do something’ for Akechi in return, since it was clear how hard up the kid was after Sojiro got off. His offers started small, a hand job (in not so many words), or even a chance to go somewhere else (vague, purposefully so). 

“Just tell me what you like,” Sojiro pitched. Nearing the end of his rope with Akechi’s distance. “Anything. We can work with it…” He was starting to think maybe Akechi was into something really weird that he was embarrassed to share.

The answer was always the same. “No thank you. I’m fine.” 

Eventually Akechi spun him some line about how he ‘never came with a partner.’ “I don’t climax when I’m with another person.” Akechi shrugged. “It’s just my way. Sorry if it bothers you.” 

“It doesn’t bother me, it’s just…” Sojiro adjusted his glasses uncomfortably. How could he explain that he wanted to reciprocate like a lover? Even though this wasn’t anything near a relationship, Sojiro liked to please his partners. When he was young that had been his strong suit. He was a certified giver. 

Regardless, Akechi never elaborated or showed any interest in receiving. Sojiro wanted to accept it, but…it just didn’t sit right with him. He saw how hard Akechi got. Achingly so. He saw the way the kid need this. On days after they’d skipped a few nights, Akechi was downright ravenous. As soon as the door closed on the last customer he was on his feet, ready to go. Smiling and propositioning. Behind the counter before Sojiro got a chance to dry his hands from doing the dishes (he got soap in Akechi’s hair by accident, holding onto his head).

Sojiro tested this one night. Akechi was on his knees, visibly swallowing. Eyes alert and prickly. He needed it so bad he was edging on irritable. Sojiro had never seen Akechi cranky before. It was a fascinating thing.

He pushed Akechi’s hands away when he reached for his cock. “Let’s go slow tonight,” he suggested. Just to see what would happen.

Akechi clicked his tongue. A grunt of disgust escaped his lips before he could stop it. He clenched his hands into fists and muttered something under his breath.

“What was that?” Sojiro asked, chuckling as he undid his zipper. “Something wrong?” 

“No, no. Nothing, nothing.” The words were spoken in Akechi’s usual lighthearted tone but his face did not match. He looked grouchy and disappointed. 

Sojiro lingered a little more. He palmed himself over his drawers, watching Akechi’s twitchy face. 

A sneer appeared. Marring the younger man’s angelic features. Something seemed to snap and he growled, “Just take it out already!” 

Blinking, Sojiro did as he was asked. Before he could properly feed Akechi his dick, the kid jumped on the thing. Downing it one gulp. Like a dog that hadn’t eaten in weeks. 

It would have been frightening—maybe on some level it was—but Sojiro had seen a lot of weird shit in his life. He was startled (and yeah okay aroused) by how roughly Akechi took him, but more than that he felt a twinge of grief. The kind of grief that evolves from a deep sense of sympathy, transmuted across a bizarre inclination towards obligation and worry. Akechi’s mad face was not normal. Being addicted to sucking cock was not the healthiest outlet for whatever kind of shit storm was brewing inside of him.

Sojiro felt bad for him. There were ugly things buried inside Akechi. Things that needed to be addressed…but what could Sojiro do about any of that?

“Easy, alright, take it easy,” Sojiro said softly. He stroked Akechi’s face in an effort to calm him. “It’s right here. It’s not going anywhere, okay? Take your time. You know you can have it whenever you want…” 

He was specifically referring to his dick, but. Who knows. Maybe he meant something else too. 

Either way, Akechi did gentle a little bit. He closed his eyes and lost himself to the sucking. His usual rhythm. Like a runner finding his stride and falling into a high. Sojiro combed his fingers through Akechi’s hair and held onto the back of his head. Letting him feel trapped. Trapped, he imagined, was not a bad feeling for a guy struggling with…whatever it was Akechi struggled with.

Honestly, he never found out. They never talked about it explicitly. Similarly, Sojiro never discovered any ulterior motive Akechi might have for doing this. He never asked police questions, he never showed that he was interested in anything but sex. If he was laying some kind of trap, it was a hell of a long game. With a few too many cumshots down the throat for that excuse to hold any water.

Sojiro did, however, eventually come to understand that Akechi lived alone. He had no immediate family and no interest in developing real friendships, since whenever he wasn’t with Sojiro he was working. Or doing some TV appearance or whatever. He had nothing in common with people his own age (he spoke to Kurusu and his crowd from time to time, but he never really seemed to be…one of them). The adults in his field found him terribly irritating. Sae Nijima could barely contain her disdain for Akechi when they were together.

Wasn’t hard to do the math. Akechi was a classic case of someone surrounded by attention who was truly, at the end of the day, alone. He was fiercely independent, but the downside of that was having no one to look out for you. 

“Ah, jeez…” Sojiro would say to himself whenever he considered that. “No one, huh…” 

One night he plopped a plate of curry in front of the kid. Unprompted. 

Akechi looked up from his book. Eyeing the curry like it was some kind of alien device with an unknown purpose. “Hmm? I didn’t order this…” 

Ignoring that, Sojiro asked, “Did you even eat dinner?” 

Akechi’s round face reared back in confusion. “…I’m sorry, what?” 

“You know, dinner. Food. It’s what humans eat to stay alive. You’ve heard of it.” Sojiro left the plate of curry and went about his business. A few customers were looking on idly, amused by the scene. 

“Well if it’s on the house…” Akechi said slowly, picking up his spoon. Very aware of the eyes on them. In full prince mode. “Then…don’t mind if I do! Thanks for the food~!” The singsong quality in his voice was palpable. He took a bite. “Mm, it’s good…”

Sojiro didn’t know if Akechi liked the curry or not, impossible to tell with everyone watching, but at least the kid ate all of it. Rice included. So that was one hot meal in his stomach. 

Good.

Later that night, after Sojiro had come and they were cleaning up, Akechi mentioned it again. “That was nice of you. The curry, I mean.” His face was blank. Halfway between polite and suspicious. His body was stiff as a board. 

“You’re welcome,” Sojiro replied, even though Akechi hadn’t actually said thank you. “I can make that for you anytime.” 

A smirk flickered across Akechi’s features. It wasn’t warm like usual. It was mocking. A jeer, no question. “And what would you like in return?”

“Nothing.” Sojiro was waiting for this. A chance to be defiant in the face of Akechi’s expectations. “You can just have it. If you’re hungry.” 

Akechi smirked again. Shaking his head, turning away. “Uh-huh. Right.” He looked back at Sojiro and pointedly wiped his mouth. A move that threw into scrutiny everything about this arrangement they had. 

It struck Sojiro in the heart. What did Akechi think he was getting out of this? Why had he seduced him at all if he thought…? 

There were too many questions. Sojiro knew one thing for sure, the third thing he’d have to get used to. Akechi had boundaries. Lots of them. His view of the world was quite dark. Acting like a hero was not at all the way to get through to him. If Sojiro wanted anything more from him, or _for_ him, then he needed to act within the boundaries Akechi had already set. 

There were rules to this. The biggest rule was that everything they did had to stem from sex. That’s the only thing Akechi would accept. 

Which was…well, it was fine. After all they weren’t in any kind of relationship. The only ‘this’ between them was a blowjob in the cafe after dark every so often. Hardly anything. 

Yet…

Eventually Sojiro got tired of it. The blowjobs were good—mind-numbingly, amazingly good—but blowjobs weren’t the only thing he liked. Sojiro liked a lot of stuff. Namely, he liked making his partner feel good. He liked knowing his partner enjoyed being with him. They hadn’t called him a ladies’ man for nothing! Women and men had fallen beneath his tender hand…anyway. 

Akechi was stubborn about this for some reason, but...

So was Sojiro. 

____________________________________________________  


“Let’s do something else tonight.” 

His offer came out of nowhere. Akechi was smirking, already down on his knees, when Sojiro stopped him. That blank look of confusion and suspicion instantly appeared on the kid’s face, showing that for once he really hadn’t planned for this. For fucking once.

Tonight, Sojiro was the one with the plan.

He took Akechi’s hands and dragged him to his feet. “Let’s go to my place. It’s only a block away.” 

Akechi dug his heels into the ground. Stopped short. “Your place…” he repeated, intelligent eyes gleaming as his mind worked. Trying to make sense of this. Crunching the numbers. 

Sojiro offered him a relaxed smile. The pit of his stomach slowly came to life. Like curry set to a slow simmer. Boiling before his eyes. Tonight wasn’t about him. It was all about Akechi. He was going to treat this kid tonight. Treat him good. He couldn’t fucking wait.

So, saying nothing else, he quickly locked the cafe up for the night. Putting on his white hat, he ushered Akechi out the door. It all happened so fast Akechi didn’t have time to protest. 

Only when they were on the street did the kid say anything. He glanced around Yongenjaya, looking for faces in the dark, trying to tell if they were being followed. Was he that paranoid? Did he think there were people tailing him at all hours of the day and night?

Eh, for all Sojiro knew, there were. Who could tell with this guy. 

“Um…Sakura-san…” Akechi faltered. He looked like he was ready to bolt, but he was still clinging to Sojiro’s side. It had been a week since their last time. Clearly Akechi wanted it. Bad enough to put himself in a situation like this, which could be risky. 

But Sojiro was ten steps ahead of him. 

“About five minutes away,” he said loudly. Loud enough for anyone nearby to hear if they were listening in. “You said you wanted to ask Futaba a few things, right? Well the house is about five minutes away. A little less, I think.” 

A fig leaf of cover. So stupid it might even work. 

Akechi straightened his back. Playing the part. “Yes, that’s right. I appreciate it. Pardon my intrusion.” 

So they walked the few steps over to Sojiro’s house. Actually Futaba was out with Ann and Makoto tonight. Those girls had really done wonders for her, taking her under their wing…Sojiro could get choked up about it if he considered it for too long. That wasn’t his focus tonight. Tonight, he wanted to appreciate the simple pleasure of having an empty house. For the next few hours, he didn’t have to play the part of the put-upon single father. He could be nothing but a bachelor exerting his rights. Just for a few hours.

It was a relief Sojiro felt guilty indulging. But honestly…he really should check his guilt at the door with this one. Seeing Akechi in his house, knowing that he had invited this ‘eighteen year old’ over just to fuck him…the scariest part was that the guilt didn’t last very long. He liked it. He took a moment to appreciate the way Akechi glanced around the house, probably seeing things even Sojiro couldn’t see. Deductions or whatever, things he was learning about Sojiro. His hand tightly gripped his messenger bag. In this instance, it looked more like anxiety than anticipation. 

“Make yourself comfortable,” Sojiro invited. He tossed his hat and jacket in the closet. 

Akechi just stood there. Sojiro had to pry the messenger bag away from him. Akechi laughed awkwardly, trying and somewhat failing to appear composed like usual. Something was bothering him. 

To be fair, the mood here was different. Quieter; they finally had some real privacy. Yet somehow…it was also louder. Being here was hard evidence of what they were doing with each other. Before and now. For a while. This was a real thing. 

Once they were surrounded by the four walls of Sojiro’s bedroom, Akechi seemed to relax. Back in his element (which was more worrying than Sojiro expected). 

He grinned at Sojiro. Devilish once more. “So, Sakura-san…” He pushed his hair away from his face with both hands. “Tell me what you had in mind for tonight. I’m dying to know.” 

“Heh, yeah, I bet you are.” Really. “Take off your clothes.” 

Akechi’s eyes widened but he seemed to glow with happiness. Fully at ease. Of course that would be the thing to calm him; inviting him into his house like a person got his guard up, but telling him to get naked? No problem. This was inside the comfort zone. Easy to pinpoint a goal behind it. 

He laughed heartily. “Just like that! Wow, I didn’t peg you as such a dirty man, Sakura-san.”

Sojiro grunted. “Tch. Don’t lie. You knew right from the start the kind of man I am, didn’t you?” 

Giggling, Akechi took off his gloves. One finger at a time. Fuck, it was sexy. Sojiro forgot everything for a moment and stared at them. He’d never seen Akechi’s bare hands before…they were dainty like a woman’s, but slim and bony like a man’s. Shit. 

Knowing he had Sojiro’s full attention, Akechi kept going. “I guess you’re right. Though I’ll admit, I never expected you wanted to do it here.” 

“In my house?” Sojiro frowned. Clueless. “Where the hell else would we do it?” 

Unbuttoning his jacket, Akechi shrugged. “Thought you might just take me to the backroom and fuck me there.” He paused, seeing the effect his words had on the older man. “The kitchen seemed like it had enough space. We wouldn’t be seen from the street.” 

Well, Sojiro’s mind was truly boggled. He clapped a hand to his face and rubbed the corners of his eyes. “How could you think…” What was wrong with Akechi’s generation! So impatient, no regard for romance or even decency! …Or was that just Akechi? (Now who exactly was the dirty one? Apparently Akechi liked the view from inside that glass house.)

“Ugh, don’t talk like that.” Sojiro closed the distance between them. He grabbed Akechi’s hands and forced the kid to look at him. “Of course I’d bring you here.” 

Face to face for the first time, Sojiro ran his thumb across Akechi’s chin. Being eye level was an interesting feeling. Normally Akechi was down there on his knees. When they looked at each like this, it felt like they were…

Holding onto that thought, clasping it like a delicate secret, Sojiro kissed him. It was their first kiss. He couldn’t be sure his technique had survived the long years of latency, but he went with his gut. He kissed Akechi softly, barely even moving his lips. Pressing their mouths together hard and letting Akechi get used to the feeling. When he pulled away, Akechi made a tiny noise. A whispered gasp.

That noise drove Sojiro fucking wild. It was too quiet and too honest to be a lie. For one split second, Akechi had given him a real reaction. 

He pushed Akechi’s hands out of the way to undress him faster. Kissing him all the while. He tossed Akechi’s shirt to the floor and guided him to step out of his pants. Akechi was trying to keep up, moving his mouth in standard kissing motions but not really getting much traction because Sojiro kept moving around. He stood there in his briefs and tried to get a hold of Sojiro’s shoulders. Tried to keep him in one spot. 

But Sojiro refused to be tied down. He put small pressure on Akechi’s chest, forcing him backwards until Akechi fell into a sitting position on the bed. 

“Lay back,” Sojiro instructed. He drank in the sight of a mostly nude Akechi. Pale limbs and a faintly toned body. Touches of muscle on a predominantly scrawny physique. Akechi probably worked hard for those muscles. Did the best he could with a body that seemed to be programmed for skinniness. Poor kid. Even on the skinny side, he was so beautiful it actually hurt. 

Did he even realize that?

Akechi took advantage of the brief halt in their action. He got up on his knees, holding himself upright on the bed. “Why don’t you come lay down first, Sakura-san?”

No one ever said the prince was good at following directions. Sojiro relented and sat down next to him. Mesmerized by flawless skin, he brought his lips to Akechi’s shoulder. Kissed his collarbones up to his neck and face. He knew that his beard was probably scratching Akechi’s ridiculously soft flesh, but he hoped he didn’t mind.

It didn’t seem like he did. Akechi broke out into goosebumps and shivered when Sojiro sucked on his earlobe. 

The old man was giving in to everything tonight. All his temptations, all his fantasies. All the things he’d been imagining ever since that first night. 

_“Would you be interested in having sex with me?”_

Twisted, bratty, precocious, adorable Akechi. This is what it meant to have sex with someone. Not some quick, awkward fuck against a sink. This was the kind of treatment Akechi deserved. 

You could call it worship.

Sojiro licked the shell of Akechi’s ear. He let his hands roam. Feeling up the younger man’s smooth chest. Massaging his twiggy arm as he trailed his hand down to meet Akechi’s. He laced their fingers together and _squeezed_. Held his hand and wouldn’t let go.

“Ah, I…” Akechi shivered again when Sojiro buried his face against his neck. Inhaling his scent (almost entirely some chic, expensive smelling body wash with just a hint of human underneath). “I, um…I…”

Sojiro brought Akechi’s hand to his lips. He kissed the kid’s knuckles reverently. The kind of thing you might do for a prince. Or anyone, really. “You….?” he asked, wondering if Akechi might finish that sentence.

“I….” He started to squirm. Trying to hook his leg around Sojiro’s waist. “Let’s do this…” 

Sojiro let Akechi manipulate him for a moment to see what he wanted. As expected, he pushed Sojiro onto his back and straddled his waist. Smiling again when he was on top. Exhaling deeply to cover up the fact that he was panting. 

“You can fuck me like this, right?” Akechi cooed. Grinding into the hardness in Sojiro’s pants. 

Sojiro wanted to laugh. He might have, if he hadn’t been seeing stars. Akechi wasn’t gentle with him and that felt ridiculously good. “Are you going to let me see you first?” he asked.

“See me?” Akechi kept grinding, knowing instinctively how much it affected Sojiro. Grinning like a cat. “Aren’t you seeing me now?” 

It took all of Sojiro’s willpower to stop Akechi’s hips. He sat up, holding the kid by the waist. “No, not like that. I mean…like this.” 

In truth, he’d never seen the real Akechi. Maybe there wasn’t a single ‘real’ one. Either way, Sojiro knew exactly what he wanted to see. 

He pushed Akechi off of him. The kid’s face dissolved into a look of hurt, which quickly morphed into anger. Frustrated that he wasn’t getting his way. Sojiro knew that pissed off look by now. He found it cute, too. Ignoring it, he got in between Akechi’s legs. His wrinkled, spindly hands stroked Akechi everywhere before finally coming to a stop around that slim waist. 

Now Akechi was on his back while Sojiro hovered over him. 

Tension crackled. Akechi seemed angry and turned on all at the same time. His briefs were stretched to their limit trying to contain the hardness in there. It was just amazing how hard this guy could get. That’s youth for you. But with a weapon like that, you could never be sure if you were controlling it or it was controlling you. Perhaps Akechi hadn’t learned that yet. 

Smiling, Sojiro tugged off Akechi’s briefs. Let them fall to the floor. Naked, Akechi sat up on his elbows. He was watching Sojiro’s face like a hawk. Bracing for some kind of impact. He looked five seconds away from making a run for the door.

There was unspoken defensiveness coiled in that tight frame. It hit Sojiro right in his heart. Right now this kid was wary enough to be called afraid. …Why? Hadn’t his other lovers seen him naked? What did he think Sojiro was about to do? What exactly was Akechi used to in order for him to expect…something bad? 

Sojiro sighed deeply. He knew the answer already but he couldn’t think about it. He just couldn’t. The world was a fucked up place and Sojiro hated most of it. He’d managed to carve a tiny piece of personal happiness for himself in the cafe and having that…it was everything. He wished Akechi could experience something like that too. A moment of true calm. 

He would try his damnedest to give it to him. 

“Relax.” Sojiro brought his voice way down. He smoothed his hands across Akechi’s legs. Petting him. “Take it easy, alright? I just want to take a little more time. Really make you feel good.” He kissed Akechi’s knees up to the inside of his thighs. (That skin was like cream against his lips. _Damn_.)

“But…I usually…” Akechi touched his hand to Sojiro’s face. It was the first place he’d ever touched him besides his cock. Sojiro reveled in it. 

“I know.” Yeah, it was pretty clear. Akechi usually rode on top. Rough and fast, probably before he even got himself off. That wasn’t going to happen tonight. “But I’m old fashioned. I like a little bit of foreplay.” 

He stared at Akechi’s dick. There wasn’t anything particularly special about this penis as opposed to any other penis Sojiro had seen in his life, except that framed by the prince it seemed more refined somehow. But that was all. More than the sight of it, Sojiro was deeply excited by the prospect of what he could _do_ with the thing.

So many options. His worked his jaw for a moment, preparing. Then, without warning, he pressed a kiss to the tip of Akechi’s length.

Some foreign sound escaped Akechi’s lips. His legs flexed as he rode out a harsh quiver. It looked like he was spring-loaded. Wound up so tight he might snap at any moment. A messy ball of nervous energy, excitement, and denial. Seemed painful. 

Sojiro wrapped a hand around that ridiculously hard dick. “Don’t worry. If you don’t like it, just say something and it’s over. Sound fair?” 

Akechi gritted his teeth as Sojiro slowly began to stroke him. “Wh-what…should I say…if…?” 

Sojiro took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. He didn’t really get what Akechi was driving at. “Uh, ‘stop’ usually works. Or you could hit me over the head I guess. But I’d prefer you do that only if you really have to, okay?” 

When Akechi caught his smile, he realized Sojiro was joking. He laughed in response. It sounded partly genuine for once. Akechi might actually have a nice laugh underneath that polished chuckle he’d perfected. 

Buoyed by Akechi’s shy laughter, Sojiro kissed a trail up his length. He relished the way Akechi trembled. How’d have thought the kid would be this sensitive? He talked and acted like he’d done it all, but really…

Shit, that was hot. Aroused by the thought—as well as the feel and taste of him, irrevocably and undeniably human—Sojiro took Akechi into his mouth. He glanced up when he heard him howling. If only his eyes were better he could see the look on his face…

Hearing him was enough. Akechi tried to gulp down his moans as Sojiro worked on him, but Sojiro wasn’t about to be outdone. Whatever he lacked in savvy he made up for with honest experience. He knew what a man liked on his cock. He had it down to a science back in the day. Sure, he was a little rusty, but…he found that the rust fell away more and more by the second. He sucked Akechi down to the root, working his tongue in all the right places. Rewarded every time that cock jumped a little in his mouth. Knowing he was showing Akechi a good time.

The kid couldn’t sit still. His legs kept bumping the sides of Sojiro’s face. He rose up to his elbows only to flop back down when Sojiro rubbed his tongue along the pulse on the underside. Heaving breaths. Sounds that bordered on unhinged. 

“Ngh…uh…n—uh, I…” 

Akechi was slowly coming unglued. Piece by meticulous, tiny piece.

Yes. It was working.

Sojiro redoubled his efforts. He inched his finger along the crevice behind Akechi’s balls. Barely a touch at all. Just a heads up to let Akechi know where he was going. 

“Nnuh, are—are you…?” 

Yup. He was. Sojiro fingered crease of Akechi’s ass until he found a tight—fucking _impossibly_ tight—pucker. Yeah. That’s more or less what he thought he’d find. He rubbed the tip of his forefinger over that pucker to coax it to calm down just a little bit.

No good. Akechi’s whole body locked up. His eyes and teeth were so tightly clenched Sojiro thought he might hurt himself.

“You alright?” the older man asked, sliding away to get some lube from his nightstand. (Crusty, yes, perhaps a bit past its prime, but still lube.) 

Akechi opened one eye. It looked—wait, was it somehow redder than usual? The iris? How could it…? Sojiro blinked. No, no, he was wrong. His mind must have been playing tricks on him. He wasn’t wearing his glasses after all.

Slathering one hand, Sojiro bent his head down to continue… 

“Wait—!” 

He paused. Looked up. “What? Want me to stop?” 

Akechi was holding onto the duvet cover for dear life. His chest stuttered as he breathed. “N-no I…I don’t but…can’t we just…go back to what I suggested…?” 

Sojiro chuckled softly. “What’s the harm in trying something new once in a while?” 

Without waiting for an answer, Sojiro sucked him down again. Akechi moaned at the top of his lungs. He broke off at the end when he shoved a hand against his mouth. Stifling himself. 

Sojiro’s heart nearly broke when he saw that. Akechi worked so hard at keeping himself locked up inside. It couldn’t be good for his health. 

Watching the younger man carefully, Sojiro pressed his slick finger to Akechi’s entrance. He took his time, swirling the slick around that tight hole. Waiting for it to yield. At last, Sojiro felt the tiniest fraction of relaxation. A hair’s width of space. He seized the opportunity and slid his finger in up to the first knuckle. Taking Akechi’s dick as deep as he could. Never letting his tongue stop for even a second.

Akechi made a sound like he was dying. When Sojiro glanced up, he could tell Akechi was biting his finger to keep from making any more noise. 

Sojiro changed direction. He pushed further in and pulled off. Slowing it down. He said, “Hey, come on. Doesn’t that feel good?” 

To demonstrate, he fucked Akechi on one finger. Letting the lube do its job. Rejoicing when those muscles loosened little by little. He put his tongue to work on that dick again and waited for Akechi to say something. He was in no hurry. Wagging his finger back and forth, in and out. He could do this all day. 

When he tasted some pre-cum on his lips, Sojiro knew he was making progress.

“Nnnnh…yessss….” Akechi’s voice was muffled behind his hand. Distorted. “Yess…it feels so good…” 

That’s what Sojiro wanted to hear! Drunk on victory, Sojiro gave it everything he had. He slipped another finger inside and sucked Akechi for all he was worth.

Akechi screamed. Suddenly his hands were buried in Sojiro’s hair, _tugging_ (almost hard enough to pull out some threadbare strands, but so what? If it helped the kid get off, Sojiro was happy to donate some of that mess on his head). He got louder and louder. Feverish with pleasure.

“Ah! God, it’s—! I—! Yes, yes, yesyesyeseses—!” 

And then Akechi exploded in Sojiro’s mouth. All at once he was coming hard, jerking his hips against Sojiro’s face. Holding the older man’s head as if he needed it to live. He came in buckets, wave after wave, again and again. Sojiro did his best to swallow. Wasn’t perfect—but hey, it was his best.

He’d made Akechi cum. It felt like peering behind the curtain of the world and seeing something you shouldn’t see. But that just made it even more delicious.

When he was finally done coming, Akechi collapsed in a noisy heap. Sojiro slowly pulled away from him, not wanting to jar him or take him out of that high. He kept his fingers inside longer than he needed to. In case Akechi needed that too.

“There. How was that?” Sojiro asked. Laying a hand on Akechi’s chest to ground him.

Noises steadily dying down, Akechi caught his breath. “That was…” He laughed. What a nice sound! A deep belly laugh! “I mean…it was…” He looked like he had a million things to say. He eventually landed on, “… _incredible!_ I didn’t think…”

Sojiro smiled. “Didn’t think you could come with a partner, right?” 

“No not that…” Akechi shook his head. So had it been a lie? “I mean, yeah, that too, I guess…but…but I never thought it would be _that_ good…”

Incredulous, Sojiro had to laugh a bit. He wasn’t trying to make fun of Akechi here but come on. Was he serious? “What. You never thought getting your rocks off could be that good?” 

Anger flitted across Akechi’s face. “Not that, obviously! I just didn’t know blowjobs were that good!” 

As he realized what he said, a faint tinge of pink colored his cheeks. “Um…I mean…” 

“…Oh.” It finally dawned on Sojiro. Even though that sounded preposterous and unlikely, apparently it was true. “So you’ve never, uh….been on the receiving side of things, huh?” 

Pink turned to red. Akechi turned his face away. He didn’t say anything. It was as good as an admission.

Wow. Either Akechi wasn’t nearly as experienced as he acted, or he’d been with some real shitty partners. Or maybe both. 

Not that it really mattered. “Hey.” Sojiro turned Akechi’s face back towards him. “It’s fine. Don’t be embarrassed, alright? I’m just glad I made you feel good.” 

“I’m not emba…r…hm.” Akechi couldn’t even get the word out. He sat up and looked over at the bulge in Sojiro’s pants. The older man was still completely dressed. “So…what now?” He sounded more curious than impatient, but you could hear both in that question.

Sojiro passed a hand over his mouth. Gearing up again. “Hmm. I have a few ideas. You up for more?” 

“Of course, you haven’t even…” Akechi seemed aggravated. Then he remembered himself and turned his expression into something saccharine. Lightened his voice. “You haven’t even fucked me properly, Sakura-san.”

“I know.” Sojiro beckoned him closer. “I’m getting to that. How about you get on your knees for me.”

Relief visibly washed over Akechi he scrambled to his knees, facing Sojiro’s groin. But that wasn’t what Sojiro meant. He shook his head and guided Akechi into the position he really wanted: On all fours, bent over at the waist. Bare ass up higher than the rest of him.

Akechi peered over his shoulder. Not nearly as confident as he was a moment ago. “Umm…did you mean…?” 

Sojiro had never seen Akechi self-conscious before. Cute. “Yup. That’s it exactly. Stay just like this for me, okay?”

“…Okay…” Apparently Akechi got more obedient after coming once. Or else he’d learned he could trust Sojiro a little bit more. That was an appealing thought.

His mouth watered as he stared, considering his next move. He rubbed his beard and got behind Akechi. Sojiro hadn’t done this in ages. He even forgot the way it tasted. But oh, how he’d longed for the chance to really get in there.

Fingers sticky from the lube, Sojiro rubbed one hand over Akechi’s pert ass cheeks. Feeling him up. Delighting in the soft, supple feel of the flesh, as well as the way it yielded under Sojiro’s hand. He could spend all night fondling this ass. He really could.

“Hey, what are you—?” Akechi snapped.

Right. His boy was getting eager. Better not keep him waiting. (Why was that idea in itself so satisfying…?) 

Sojiro planted two hands firmly on either cheek and spread them wide. Exposing all of Akechi in one fell swoop. He drank the younger man’s gasps in with the sight of that beautiful hole. Wider now that he’d been fingered. Practically winking at him. Beckoning him…

He stuck his tongue in the crease and licked long, hungry strokes over that entrance. Warming up the area. Getting painfully stiff as he felt Akechi opening for him. Against his mouth. 

“Fu…ck—! S-sakura…san!” Akechi bent forward. Presenting his ass, whether he meant to or not. 

Sojiro knew how good this felt. He stuck his tongue inside Akechi, eating him out the way he deserved. Nice and thorough. And wet. Saliva dripping down onto the backs of Akechi’s thighs. 

The kid was shaking again. Howling. Cursing up a storm, which he _never_ did. “Fuck that feels so good! What the fuck—how—please don’t stop—I—!” He clasped a hand to his mouth so hard it made a sound. Like a slap.

This time, Sojiro gently pulled his hand away. “Don’t do that,” he admonished. Sliding their fingers together. “Hold my hand instead.” 

Hesitantly, Akechi did just that. Sojiro couldn’t see his face, but he didn’t need to. Akechi doing something as pointless and romantic as hand holding said it all. The kid was a mess.

For once, the right kind of mess.

Sojiro smiled and went down on him again. Licking and sucking his asshole. He felt vindicated when Akechi’s knees wobbled unsteadily, and when Akechi started to rock backwards into his face. Spearing himself on Sojiro’s tongue. Loving it. 

Naturally, Sojiro snuck his free hand around to the front. Amazing the way young guys could get it up again so fast. Akechi was already leaking, a thin line of pre-cum trickled down his cock. Sojiro wrapped his fist around him and pumped. A sturdy beat against the staccato rhythm of his tongue. 

Akechi cried out, burying his face against a pillow. His head thrashed and he moaned, “Why…why are you…? Why…why…why…! Ah! I’m—shit!” 

Suddenly—much faster than before—Akechi came again. There was less cum this time, but enough that it covered Sojiro’s hand. He stroked Akechi through it. Humming contentedly against his ass. 

Twice now. Sojiro decided to start a count. 

_Heh. Still got it._

Very pleased with himself, Sojiro rubbed Akechi’s back and listened to the incoherent nonsense the kid was mumbling. 

“Shit! Shit shit shitshitshit…fucking…fucking bullshit…motherfucking piece of—”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there. You’re going to burn a hole in sheets talking like that.” Sojiro didn’t really mind swearing but there was a limit! He gripped Akechi’s head and pulled his face up, peering around to look at him. 

What he saw stopped him dead. Akechi’s nose was red and there were tears spilling from his eyes. He never expected that! Was there something wrong or—

“You bastard…” Akechi snarled. His voice was broken. Hoarse from screaming and unbridled rage. “Fuck you…making me do this…I’ll—”

“Stop.” Sojiro smushed his forehead against Akechi’s. “Stop. Stop it.” He repeated it a few times until Akechi finally stopped cursing. It seemed the kid didn’t know what to do in close proximity. His voice died down and his breathing gradually slowed. Sojiro pulled him into an embrace. Awkward, since Akechi was still on all fours. But he held him. He refused to let go until Akechi went silent. 

“Calm down. It’s just me, alright? It’s fine.” Carefully, he wiped away some of Akechi’s tears. “It’s just me.” 

As the rage evaporated, Akechi was left with nothing. Literally nothing. He fell lifelessly into Sojiro’s arms. Limp as a ragdoll. 

Even still, Sojiro held him. He cradled Akechi’s head to his chest and said his piece: “I’m just here to make you feel good. That’s all. That’s my whole angle. When you’re with me, you do what you need to. Cum as many times as you want. Order me around or make me the boss, whichever. If you need to cry, cry. Or scream. Or whatever you need to do. It’s all fine with me.” He combed a hand through Akechi’s hair. “Understood?” 

Barely alive, Akechi managed a nod. He was hiding his face in Sojiro’s shirt.

But a yes was a yes. “Alright then.” Sojiro brushed more tears as they continued to fall. He waited a moment before asking, “So. What do you want right now?”

A minute of silence passed before Akechi ambled into a sitting position. He sniffled, tears drying up. He wiped his face on his arm like a little kid and said, “I know what I want.” 

“Let’s have it.” Sojiro rubbed soft circles into his back. Unflinching, even when Akechi turned his strange, tarnished face towards him. 

Swallowing the rest of his tears, Akechi nodded resolutely. He leaned up and whispered in Sojiro’s ear, “I want you to fuck me.” 

That had been the original goal in all of this. (That _was_ the goal right? Hadn’t it been that?) And of course—stars above and earth below—Sojiro still wanted to. Still. Part of him, a small part admittedly, was almost disappointed to hear that. He’d thought that maybe Akechi was at the point where he was ready to ask for something else. Something he really needed.

Unless, _this_ , precisely this, was what he needed. 

Sojiro just nodded. Far be it from him to decide what that kid really needed in his life. He could only give what he was asked. Like he promised. 

“If that’s what you want, then that’s what I’ll do.” Sojiro smiled. It took a moment, but Akechi eventually smiled back. 

It was his best smile of the night. 

Taking that as a good signal to go ahead, Sojiro told Akechi to get on all fours again. This time, the kid got into position immediately. He even bent down onto his chest when Sojiro asked. At last, amenable to suggestions other than his own. Now, unfortunately, Sojiro had lost some wood during that strange scene, so. He had to jerk himself over Akechi’s hold for a bit before he was hard enough to continue. Luckily the sight of Akechi baring himself willingly, knowing that he could trust Sojiro with at least his body, was enough to get him good and ready. 

Then it hit him that he was actually going to fuck Akechi. Finally. After so long and so many hours spent talking about it and thinking about it—

When that thought hit him, Sojiro was red hot in seconds. He didn’t even have time to get undressed all the way. His shirt was still on, top buttons undone, hanging loosely against his chest. Didn’t matter. Sojiro fished a condom out of his drawer and rolled it on in record time. He fingered Akechi to prepare him, moaning low as he imagined the feel of that around his cock…

“Shit, kid, you ready?” 

“Yes…!” It was an honest answer.Desperate, past the point of pride. No more lies. “Yes, please Sojiro, fuck me! Please…!”

So Sojiro gave it to him. He was so turned on he didn’t even gripe about Akechi using his first name. All he could think about was getting his cock to that blissful place inside Akechi…and once he was there…

Oh, yes. _Yes_. If there was ever a physical manifestation of biblical sin, this was it. Akechi’s sweet ass. Sojiro had found it. Just the right amount of tightness, not too tight where he would come instantly, but enough to keep him snug in there. Searing hot, making Sojiro collapse forward. He rested his head on Akechi’s back until he was stable enough to keep going. 

Meanwhile Akechi started screaming again. “Fuck yes! That’s it! Oh god, give it to me! Sojiro, give it to me!!” 

Unable to say anything, Sojiro fucked him. Deeper and harder than he planned. He fucked Akechi with everything left in his old bones, summoning the vigor he’d been saving for just this occasion. He snapped his hips brutally, fully aware that Akechi was at his mercy. Spurred on by every sound, every creak of the bedsprings and every dissonant cry from Akechi’s lips. 

He figured out where Akechi’s sweet spot was and he hammered him right there.Lifting Akechi’s hips to give him the perfect angle. He reached around to Akechi’s front again to help him get off, but was surprised to find that Akechi’s hand was already there. Jerking himself frantically.

“Yeah…there you go…” Sojiro encouraged breathlessly.

“Oh! Oh sh-shit!!” Akechi doubled over and his whole body tightened. He came again.

_Keep that count going._

Hell yeah he would. Sojiro still had life in him. He fucked Akechi through orgasm after orgasm, staving off his own only because he just wanted to see how many he could give him. It got to a point that Akechi was tightening every few minutes, even though there was nothing coming out. Sojiro couldn’t keep track no matter how much he wanted to.

All he could tell for sure was that Akechi’s cries got softer and softer. His words much more incoherent. When Sojiro flipped him onto his side he saw that Akechi’s mind was completely gone. Mouth hanging open, eyes rolled back. A line of saliva trailing down his face onto his neck. 

Pride and affection weaved a tangled web through Sojiro as he fucked him senseless. He buried his face in Akechi’s armpit and murmured something stupid. Something he wouldn’t ever want to repeat and that he hoped Akechi couldn’t hear. 

He didn’t find out one way or the other though because he was coming. That image of a fucked-out Akechi blazed in his mind’s eye. He’d never get over it. Really, he never would. It made him come. Overwhelmed, full to bursting, struggling to keep his mind intact. Emptying himself so completely he felt like a new man afterwards. About 100 pounds lighter. In the soul. 

They lingered together for a while once it was finished. It took Sojiro some time to collect himself enough to stand, and his knees nearly gave out when he did. Damn old things. He’d given them a hell of a time during that, but still. They could let him feel like a million bucks a little longer, couldn’t they? Before reality set in?

“Sojiro…?”

Throwing away the condom with a mental salute, Sojiro hurried back with a towel. “I’m here,” he reassured Akechi. Giving him a once over with the towel. “Wouldn’t go anywhere.” 

Blinking like he’d just woken up, Akechi watched Sojiro’s every move. He said nothing for a long while. Just stared. Cherry oak eyes gleaming with unspoken thoughts. Sojiro didn’t ask what he was thinking. Figured it was better to let him be. He’d been through a lot.

When Akechi was reasonably clean, Sojiro sat on the edge of the bed and lit a cigarette. He normally never smoked indoors, Futaba hated the smell, but. This was an old habit. Smoking after sex. He was craving it real bad. It tasted like fucking life, even though that was about as ironic as it could have been. 

While Sojiro smoked, Akechi gathered some vestiges of strength. He’d been fucked into oblivion and he hadn’t quite managed to escape its hold. He looked like he might pass out at any second. His limbs were loose, unruly. Not quite heeding his commands.

He sat up. Hair disheveled. Trying to put his feet on the floor.

“Where are you going?” Sojiro asked, exhaling smoke to the side. Interested to see what new nonsense this was. 

Akechi put a hand to his head. Clearly in a fog. “I can…um, I can leave…if you want. I mean, if you don’t want me around or…whatever…” 

Sojiro nearly choked. He put out his cigarette, shaking his head in disbelief. “Yeah right. Are you kidding?” Of course, he knew Akechi wasn’t kidding. He laid down in bed and held out his arms. Inviting the younger man to lay with him. “No more of that now. Get over here.” 

Like before, like always, Akechi rushed to his side. He laid his head down on Sojiro’s chest, suddenly making himself at home. 

“Took you long enough…” he mumbled, kissing the top of Akechi’s head.

“Mm… ’s nice…” And just like that, the kid was asleep. Passed out. Practically snoring. 

Shit. 

Sojiro didn’t know how Akechi would feel in the morning. If he would be the prince again, dolled up for the world and comfortably distant. Or if anything would be different after all the things they’d said and done. He really didn’t know. It was hard to say with a guy like Akechi who could be so difficult about everything. 

Somehow, though, Sojiro knew something had changed. He didn’t know what. Them or this or him. One of those. S _omething_. Maybe something good. He liked to think so. Only time would tell.

Regardless, he’d made Akechi Goro cum more times than he could count. So yeah. Cross that off his bucket list. He glanced at Akechi before giving himself over to exhaustion. 

Now to work on some of the other things on that list.

**Author's Note:**

> ....I like to think someone needed this. Because I sure did T___T Soft dad Sojiro and needy Akechi is my new drug. 
> 
> Thanks for checking this thing out! Come chat with me on tumblr (@jeejascoffee) or discord (@jeejasz) if you want more rare pair feels. <3 <3


End file.
